List of Infantry Uniforms
The following is a list of different combat suits/armor and other various uniforms used by various personel of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force. Note that the following is exclusive to the Infinity Universe. List of Suits General Infantry Series G M671 Infantry Combat Suit .]]The first of the 26th century infantry suits, the M669 was used during much of the Insurrection and for more than a decade into the Human-Covenant War, specifically from 2477 through 2544 by various Colonial Militias in small numbers. This reason the then obsolete armor was used for so long was because a number of colonies didn't have the time or the necessity to receive/build new equipment. It is fairly well-designed with for its time, utilizing intricate arrangements and sizes of armor plates, though they were not as efficent as their successors. M673 Infantry Combat Suit One of the more popular designs of the series. This design was first used by soldiers within the fleet commanded by Admiral Preston Cole during the Second Battle of Harvest. Afterward, all soldiers assaulting the Covenant near Harvest were issued the M673, including those aboard the UNSC Spirit of Fire, Pillar of Autumn, Belfast, Texas, and others. The suit featured a system that analyzed the wearer's heart rate and abnormalites could be automatically reported to a nearby medic, though the machine necessary for this program weighed over twenty pounds and was often deemed unnecessary. The M673 is also known as the first suit to have a two way radio installed in all models along with the majority of suits having a built in video recorder. The suit was also the first to be fitted with injection ports where anything from Morphine to Biofoam could be administered. XM674 Infantry Combat Suit A prototype tested exclusively by the Office of Naval Intelligence. It was literally a slightly improved M673 with integrated Covenant infantry equipment taken from the battlefields of the First Battle of Harvest. It was not at all meant to be used in combat but was only an experiment to see what the technology was capable. The test failed and the concept was temporarily abandoned. M675 Infantry Combat Suit The successor to the M673, the M675 was first fielded in 2535, though it did not gain majority usage until June 2540 since the large number of older suits were being used on the frontlines which were a great distance from the ICS production facilities. No new features were added to the suit, though older ones were improved. It was a slight advantage over those previously assigned, though it still lacked a number of features desired by Marines. It officially retired from its career in 2544 after nine valiant years of service, though various Colonial Militias were limited to the M675 as recently as 2551. M676 Infantry Combat Suit during a training exercise, circa 2549.]]Arguably one of the toughest and most common ICS's of the era, the M676 Infantry Combat Suit's usage lasted from 2544 through 2558 where newer suits were not a necessity. The suit had a number of new features as well as improvements over old models. One of the more liked additions was the new mini-Heads-Up-Display. This mini-HUD is a small green eyepiece which rested in front of the wearer's right eye. It displayed limited information, ranging from temperature to messages transmitted from a base of command or a fellow soldier donning proper apparatus. Another major implement is the change in armor adorning the wearers. Instead of the standard layers of Titanium-A and Kevlar for the armor plates, they consisted of 21 thin layers, including a classified metal alloy, Kevlar (For shrapnel protection), and various other materials. This new improvement proved to be 20% more efficient than predecessing variants and was only slightly costlier. In addition, the suit also featured an improved communication system and a more comfortable fit. Category:Halo: Infinity